


My Little Bunny

by SilverCorbeauArgent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, I think?, Maybe - Freeform, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Some Plot, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCorbeauArgent/pseuds/SilverCorbeauArgent





	My Little Bunny

She was sitting in the living room peacfully lost in her thoughts,waiting,thinking about her.Her ginger hair,her long fingers and nails,leaving marks everytime she can,her deep voice that make her shiver and those damn legs.Moira had give her a a new name,Bunny,saying she didn't need her old name anymore,because now she belong to her.Bunny always try to please Moira in any way possible,always want to stay in her good grace,even if sometime she like to get punish.

Bunny heard the front door open,she get up and rush to it,but when she heard Moira sighed she slow down,knowing she was not in her best mood.But when Moira saw her she give her one simple order "Here".Bunny lower her head and obey afraid she had done something wrong.She stop just in front of her,feeling Moira's eyes on her.

"Did I do something bad?" ask bunny with a shaky voice.

"No" Moira answer simply

Still uncertain Bunny keep her head low and wait for Moira to speak.

"Today was a very long day my little bunny" With those word she lift her hand to bunny's chin and force her to look into her eyes.

"Do you want to make me happy?" Bunny noded wanting to be good for her.

"Good,then get undress and wait for me on the bed" Bunny rush to get undress and got in the middle of the bed on her kness.Moira enter the room in a slow pace,a glass in her hand,looking at Bunny she took a sip and sighed again.

"it's been a very long day for me,but it's gonna be a very long evening for you" She put her glass down and walk to Bunny,take her by the hair and drag her to the foot of the bed.Bunny slightly wince but didn't say anything or make any sound.A hand still in her hair Moira takes her by the throat and squeez a little.Bunny can feel Moira breath as she get closer.Without warning she bite Bunny's lower lip and tug at it.Bunny sigh in the sensation of pain wanting everything Moira give her.Moira release her lip and kiss her softly,then she abruptly sit on the bed and lay Bunny on her lap.Dragging her nails down her buttocks leaving red marks in it wake.

"Such a good little bunny you are.Are you gonna take everything I give you?"

"Yes"Bunny answer breathless

And without any warning she began to spank her,harder and harder.Bunny let a little whine escaped her lips and another,louder.

"Are those whines complaint little bunny?"

"NO!"Said Bunny quickly

"No"repeat Moira mockingly"Don't you want me to stop?"

"Not until you're done"Bunny said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh,are you gonna cry bunny?"Moira ask rhetorically,and then continue to spank her even harder.After to many spank Bunny break into cries.

"I'm so sorry you had a bad day!" Bunny said with tears dripping down her cheeks

Moira stop and caress,her now red ass,gently"Shhhh,stop crying" She change the girl position so she is sitting on her lap.Now caressing her soak cheek she look Bunny in the eyes."what a good,good little bunny,letting me do as I please"Moira lower one of her hand to Bunny's core"I see you did like that"


End file.
